The invention relates to the field of spinning and threading or twisting and pertains to a bearing housing for driven and air-suspended spinning rings on ring-spinning and ring-twisting machines, whereby a tape drive with tensioning pulleys is provided for the spinning rings.
Known is a bearing housing of the aforementioned type (prospectus for ring-spinning machine 2112 of the VEB Spinnereimaschinenbau Karl-Marx-Stadt; DD-WP No. 135,408; DD-AP No. 11122) wherein for each spinning ring, a bearing housing with four fastening elements is attached to the ring rail. Each spinning ring has to be adjusted during assembly. An air inlet is provided for each ring. The tensioning pulleys or rollers which bring about the required band-wrap-around are fastened to the ring rail in holding devices, after each second spinning ring. They run in ball bearings. The high number of rotation occuring at the tensioning pulleys (rollers) as a result of the driven spinning rings requires the use of bearings with great accuracy. Servicing these bearings is done through pulleys (rollers) in order to obtain the necessary band-wrap-around.
The fastening of the spinning rings in this manner has the disadvantage that it takes a lot of material and working time to attach the bearing housings to the ring rail. It also takes a lot of work to adjust the spinning rings and to connect the air supply for the spinning rings as does the adjusting of the tensioning pulleys (rollers). A further disadvantage is the necessity that the ring rail has a certain width in order to accommodate the bearing housings and the tensioning pulleys (rollers). The expense for the bearings is also a disadvantage when tensioning pulleys running in ball bearings are used. A further disadvantage is constituted by the expense for labor and lubricants for the servicing of these bearings. The great noise made by tensioning pulleys running in ball bearings is also a disadvantage.